The Silent Song
by ice888cream
Summary: Shadekit is a sweet, innocent cat whom believes she will live a wonderful life. What she doesn't know, is that one promise she made as a kit, would soon change everything. But that's not the only problem. With a prophecy just lurking around the corner, who knows what will happen?
1. Preview

Prologue

Four Riverclan cats were hunting by the Gorge- two apprentices, two mentors. An apprentice with a light gray coat and brilliant blue eyes eyed a raven warily. She turned to her mentor, Tigerscar-a tom with an orange tabby pelt and warm brown eyes, and her fellow apprentice, Vixenpaw-a tom with a light orange/red pelt with curious green eyes. "May I?" she asked politely.

Tigerscar shrugged. "Go for it, Shadepaw." Vixenpaw nodded. Then, she turned to Vixenpaw's mentor, Cedarsplash-a tom with a pelt as white as snow, and the same blue eyes as Vixenpaw. Cedarsplash was also her father. "Why not? Do it. Nothing's stopping you, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw crouched and started stalking the raven. Every paw step she moved, the closer she got. Closer, and closer, and closer.

Vixenpaw gasped. "Shadepaw, watch out!" Shadepaw pounced, and landed on the piece of ground- that wasn't there anymore.


	2. Prologue

Shadekit woke up from her deep sleep. Except… She wasn't exactly in the nursery. Everything was bright and cheerful… Perhaps this was Starclan?

"No, this is not Starclan," a voice said from behind her. Shadekit turned around to see a cat with a coat as dark as a raven's. The cat had yellow eyes. They weren't friendly, but they weren't hostile either.

If this wasn't Starclan…Then this must be the Dark Forest! The cat chuckled. "No, this is not the Dark Forest. This is where all cats that never joined a clan or believe in Starclan go when they die."

Shadekit's eyes widened. "Really? That's soooo cool! I can't wait to tell Brindleheart, Cedarsplash, Snowkit, Stormkit, Vixenkit, Sunkit, Lilykit, Ravenkit…"

The cat cleared his throat. "Actually, you can't tell anyone. Not even your own mother. By the way, my name's Raven. I can read your thoughts. It got kind of annoying hearing you say "the cat" or the "black cat" in your thoughts every time I talked to you. I'm only here for one thing: you need to pledge your loyalty to your clan. Promise me that you will give everything- including your life- to your clan if they need it."

Shadekit stared at him in astonishment. "Of course I'll risk my life for the clan! Why do I need to promise?" Raven's warning glare was already enough. "Ok!" Shadekit squeaked. "I promise that I will give everything-including my life- to my clan if they need it!"

Raven smiled creepily. "Perfect." Shadekit frowned. "Do you do this to every kit?" she asked. Raven shook his head. "Nope. Only you, because you're special." Shadekit beamed. "Really?"

Raven nodded. "Really."


	3. Shadekit

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Shadekit/Shadepaw**

**Age: 6 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Kit/Apprentice**

**Mentor: Tigerscar**

Shadekit had never felt this happy and sad at the same time. Today was the day that she was to become an apprentice. She was happy that she could begin her training, but she was sad, because when Shadekit's mother, Brindleheart, was still alive, Brindleheart used to tell her how proud she would be when Shadekit became an apprentice. That would never happen now, since she was dead.

A voice jolted Shadekit from her thoughts. "Finally glad that I won't be able to tease you, now that you'll be an apprentice too?" Shadekit looked behind her. "Vixenpaw," she said coldly.

Oh, the irony. Her best friend's brother was her worst enemy… For now, at least. Shadekit knew that there still had to be at least some cats that were worse than Vixenpaw.

"Guess what? I found a new nickname for you, Stupidkit. Congrats! Your new name is Blindpaw!" Vixenpaw meowed. "I'll always be better than you, with that blind eye of yours."

Shadekit heard someone snarl. "Lay off, Idiotpaw. You know better than to insult the deputy's daughter." It was true. Shadekit's father was Cedarsplash, deputy of Riverclan.

Shadekit knew who defended her. Stormpaw. Stormpaw was one of the only cats that actually payed attention to what Vixenpaw was saying to her. "Hi Stormpaw!" Shadekit meowed.

"Hey," he greeted. "Don't listen to Vixenpaw. You may only be able to use one eye, but he isn't capable of using a brain. If Cedarsplash heard, he would shred Vixenpaw for kit bedding."

"Well, I'd be glad to be out of the nursery by then!" Shadekit remarked. Just then, Thrushcloud, a tom with a gray and brown coat and massive shoulders, padded over to them. He flicked his towards Froststar, whom was climbing the high rock. "Your apprentice ceremony is about to begin. Perhaps you should join your clanmates under the high rock."

Shadekit and Stormpaw nodded. "Thanks!" Shadekit sat down in the clearing as Froststar called for the clan meeting. "All cats old enough to swim, please gather around for a clan meeting."  
Froststar started talking again as most of the cats gathered around the high rock. "Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Tigerscar. I hope Tigerscar will pass down all he knows on to you. Tigerscar, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Addercloud, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadepaw."

Tigerscar and Shadepaw climbed onto the high rock with Froststar and touched noses.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Streamfeather. I hope Streamfeather will pass down all he knows on to you. Streamfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ashwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be patient and noble. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw."

Snowpaw and Streamfeather also climbed up onto the high rock and touched noses. Thrushcloud was the first to start chanting. "Snowpaw, Shadepaw, Snowpaw, Shadepaw…"

Soon, other cats joined in. Amberheart, Amberlight, Maplestone, Cedarsplash, Rippleblaze…Shadepaw sighed happily. She was finally an apprentice!

Shadepaw felt someone nudging her. "Wake up!" they said. Shadepaw groaned. "Leave me alone…" she said tiredly. Just as Shadepaw even just barely opened her one eye that worked, the cat who was trying to wake her up seemed to want to unsheathe their claws, and scratch her face until her right eye was blind too.

Shadepaw hissed at the light. "Whaddya want?" she yawned. The figure that stood in front of her was pure black with sea green eyes. It was Ravenpaw.

"Tigerscar wants to star your training today. He's waiting for you at the entrance of camp." Ravenpaw meowed. Shadepaw grumbled but said nothing as she slowly stood up. All of the sudden, Ravenpaw pushed Shadepaw out of the apprentice's den. Shadepaw turned to glare at him, but he was gone. Where did Ravenpaw go? Shadepaw shook her head. It was probably nothing. Ravenpaw always seemed to appear and disappear randomly.

Shadepaw was starving, but knowing Tigerscar, he would want to get straight to the lesson before eating. Shadepaw glanced at Tigerscar, who seemed to be in a bad mood. Tigerscar was nice, but when he wasn't happy… Well, let's just say that Shadepaw was in for a treat today.


	4. Brindleheart

**Random Character Info Box:**

**Name: Brindleheart**

**Age: 21 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan/StarClan**

**Rank: Queen/Warrior**

Brindleheart's death was never meant to be. Someone had interfered with the forces of Starclan. Brindleheart was out hunting for her clan. She knew she wasn't supposed to be hunting, since she recently had kits, but her clan was starving, so she had no choice. It was leaf-bare- the river was frozen. RiverClan was forced to hunt birds when the river was frozen.

Brindleheart padded around for a while until she found a raven. She began stalking it. She thought the raven was her catch for sure. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one stalking the raven. Brindleheart pounced, and the raven was killed. Just then, and eagle swooped down and started attacking Brindleheart. It started biting and scratching her. In a heartbeat, Brindleheart was dead, and the eagle flew away with the raven in its jaws.

Nobody knew that this was the cause of her death. They just assumed that a rouge strayed into their territory and killed Brindleheart. But what nobody knew, not even Brindleheart or the eagle, was that a black cat with yellow eyes was standing in the reeds, watching them with an evil glint in his eyes, as if he'd planned for this to happen.


	5. Vixenpaw

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Vixenpaw**

**Age: 8 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Mentor: Cedarsplash  
**

Vixenpaw looked around him. "Where am I?" he muttered. A black cat with yellow eyes answered him. "Not the Dark Forest, but not StarClan either."

Vixenpaw raised his eyebrow. "Then why am I here, exactly?" The black cat tsked. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of this before! Every cat whom was destined to become leader has this dream when they're an apprentice!"

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Vixenpaw questioned. The cat sighed. "That's for you to find out, isn't it?'

Vixenpaw frowned. "I'm getting out of here." He tried his best to wake up. The cat shook his head. "Oh, but young Vixenpaw, it's not that simple. Make me a promise."

Vixenpaw scowled. "Not a chance. I don't trust you."

"Then you'll never wake up. You must make me a promise, or you'll be stuck in this dream world forever. No escaping." The cat meowed.

"Fine! What is it?" Vixenpaw growled.

"You must promise that you'll stay loyal to your clan. You mustn't break the warrior code-not even once. Don't let love distract you from becoming leader. Don't let mourning for your dead kin or clanmates distract you from your duties. Do nothing wrong. Be a role model. Be the cat that everyone wants to be the deputy. When the time comes, you'll be leader. You'll have power. You'll be able to order your clan to chase all the other clans out of the forest, and rule all."

Vixenpaw stared at the cat in horror. "Never! That's cruel!"

"You don't want to stay in this dream world forever, do you? Just make the promise. When you become leader, you'll be able to have anything you want." The cat coaxed.

Vixenpaw hesitated. "Alright. Only because I don't want to be stuck in here forever. I promise that I'll stay loyal to my clan. I mustn't break the warrior code-not even once. I won't let love distract me from becoming leader. I won't let mourning for my dead kin or clanmates distract me from my duties. I'll do nothing wrong. I'll be a role model. I'll be the cat that everyone wants to be the deputy. When the time comes, I'll be leader. I'll have power. I'll be able to order my clan to chase all the other clans out of the forest, and rule all."

"Excellent. You may leave now."

As Vixenpaw left, the cat smiled evilly. "Oh, you have no idea what trouble you're getting yourself into right now."


	6. Allegiances-Icewind

**A/N I'll update the allegiances every five chapters. If you don't care about allegiances, scroll down to the story.**

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Froststar- gray she-cat **

**Deputy: Cedarsplash-white tom with blue-eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Icewind-white she-cat **

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Amberheart-white she-cat with yellow patches of fur**

**Amberlight-brown/orange she-cat**

**Rippleblaze-dark orange tom with a white chest**

**Apprentice, Brookpaw**

**Maplestone-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest**

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Dapplestorm-** **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Thrushcloud-gray and white tom**

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**Streamfeather-gray tabby tom with a torn ear**

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Buzzardsplash-brown and white tabby tom with brown eyes**

**Flintshine- stormy gray tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Vixenpaw**

**Emberstrike-auburn tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Tigerscar-orange tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Queens:**

**Willowdawn-white she-cat with flecks of gray fur and green eyes**

**Dawnstripe-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Addercloud- gray tom with darker gray stripes and a torn ear **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Breezestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Leopardspot-golden tabby she-cat with unusual dark golden spots**

**Medicine Cat: Sparkleleaf-white she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Graytail-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Brokenpaw**

**Mistypool-she-cat with fur the color of mist **

**Firestorm-bright orange tom with green eyes**

**Sunstrike-golden tom with amber eyes**

**Squirrelflower-dark ginger she-cat**

**Apprentice, Longpaw**

**Berrystream-cream colored tom with broad shoulders**

**Queens:**

**Mistmoon-beautiful white she cat**

**Cindersplash- black she-cat with black eyes**

**Elders: Oakpool-once handsome tom with brown fur**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Leafstar-brown she-cat with piercing green eyes**

**Deputy: Hailstorm-white cat with brown eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Blossomheart- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Rivergaze-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Vinepaw**

**Stormdusk-stormy gray tom**

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Willowsky-dark gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Goldenwind-golden she-cat with bright blue eyes**

**Blazefoot-light gray tom with icy blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Speckleleaf-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Robinflight-black tom with blue eyes**

**Cloudshine-white tom with green eyes**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Foxstar-ginger she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Deputy: Frostfeather-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Silentsong-brown she-cat with a beautiful, soothing voice**

**Apprentice, Tawnyfur**

**Warriors:**

**Ravenlight-dark brown tom with gray eyes**

**Crowheart-handsome tom with smoky-gray fur **

**Harestreak-** **brown-and-white tom**

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Ivystorm-** **slender silver and white tabby she-cat**

**Owlscreech-light brown tabby tom**

**Nightfeather- well-muscled, black tom with amber eyes**

**Sunstream-golden she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Dewfern-** **spotted gray tabby she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Feathermist-pale gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Elders:**

**Oakfeather-** **reddish brown tom**

**Silverstripe-** **light silver-gray and black **tabby** she-cat**

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Icewind**

**Age: 43 moons (3.7 years)**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

**Icewind **looked over at the friendly group of playing apprentices. They were all squealing and having fun. Icewind sighed. She wished she'd have been able to do that when she was an apprentice, but RiverClan needed a medicine cat, and she was the only cat willing to give up being a warrior. Icewind looked at the apprentices again.

She remembered the message that StarClan sent to her. _The silent song will haunt for always and eternity, unless the innocent yet greatly flawed one can stop it. _Then, one of the old medicine cats had visited her in the same dream. He said that the cat of the prophecy was most likely an apprentice by now, or maybe even a warrior. Icewind was confused at the message. Icewind went through all the apprentices.

Shadepaw was beautiful, quick, witty, and talented, but she was strongly affected when criticized. Just one insult, and she would spend the next half-moon sulking. Most of the time she held grudges too. Shadepaw was too sensitive.

Stormpaw was nice, friendly, talented, caring, and in other words, perfect, but Icewind could tell that he was breaking down in the inside. He didn't know who his father was. His brother, Sunkit, died of greencough before he could have a chance to be an apprentice. His other brother, Vixenpaw, treated Stormpaw's friends like dirt. His sister, Lilypaw was too shy to talk to anyone-not even him. Everybody expected him to be perfect and amazing. He hated everyone for expecting him to do better than normal and never getting upset, or impatient. Stormpaw couldn't handle all the pressure put onto him.

Vixenpaw would grow up to be a great warrior, but he was too hostile. If he had no friends, he would have no one to turn to when he needed help the most. Vixenpaw liked a challenge-he wanted to win every time to prove that he was perfect. He was too arrogant.

Lilypaw was loyal and noble, but too shy. She lived in her own little world. She only interacted with others when told to, or to train. She was too afraid to do something wrong- Lilypaw didn't have enough self-confidence.

Ravenpaw protected his friends and would to anything to help his clan, Ravenpaw was too mysterious. He always disappeared in the blink of an eye. He didn't talk to others much, but when he did, most cats enjoyed it. Ravenpaw seemed pretty lonely. He liked to spend time with himself and ignore others most of the time. Ravenpaw was too ignorant to everything going on around him.

Snowpaw was a snowy white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She was kind and sweet. She was impatient for Shadepaw to open her eyes when they were born. She hated waiting for a long time just to catch one piece of prey. She was eager to learn all the battle training and hunting skills right away. Snowpaw was too impatient.

Mossypaw was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat whom was nice to her friends, but she always spoke before thinking. She was too stubborn to listen to anyone else. She would hurt her friends' feelings unintentionally. She would endanger the clan by spitting out rude remarks at other clans' cats. Mossypaw was too headstrong.

Brookpaw was a slender brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. She was kind, and gentle. That was the problem. Her eyes watered every time she caught prey, knowing that she just took a life. She was afraid to hurt cats in battle. She didn't have enough warrior spirit.

None of the apprentices were perfect, but none of them weren't innocent. How could she possibly find out which apprentice StarClan was talking about? Perhaps they were talking about a cat that wasn't an apprentice yet. Maybe the prophecy wasn't something she should worry about. Maybe she was just supposed to let it the prophecy play out.

Who knew?


	7. Shadepaw

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Mentor: Tigerscar**

"You will get on with life as a murderer;

You're going to be a scary kind of person.

You will like singing and manipulating people.

You will like to contemplate dark.

But when you will start to daydream,

Your mind will turn straight to silence.

You will like to use words like 'bitter' and 'gloomy.'

You will like to use words about darkness.

But when you stop your talking,

Your mind will turn straight to silence.

You will like to hang out with darkness and shadows.

But when left alone,

Your mind will turn straight to silence.

But you will just think back to silence.

And you'll be happy once again,

In the dark, in the silence."

Shadepaw murmured the song repeatedly under her breath. She padded slowly around camp, humming it. Cats looked at her weirdly, but said nothing.

Raven had recently taught her the song. He told her only to use it when a cat was dying. He told her that the moment would be magical. She would either regret using it, or be satisfied with what it did with the dying cat's soul.

Of course, hearing him say that made her reconsidering using the song on one of her loved ones. She decided that she would use the song only if the cat was guaranteed a high position in the Dark Forest. But Shadepaw was just an apprentice, and she had no clue what Raven even meant.

On her 4th time humming/murmuring the song, one of her fellow apprentices decided to approach her.

Mossypaw padded up to her. "Hi," Mossypaw meowed awkwardly. "What were you humming?" Then, Mossypaw lowered her voice. "Cats are starting to think that you're going mental."

Shadepaw blushed. "I was just humming something that…Nevermind. Are you worried about your assessment?"

Mossypaw shrugged. "I don't know. My assessment's going to be in leaf-fall. It's only new-leaf right now, so I don't really have to worry about it yet. Remember, I only became an apprentice 3 moons before you did. If I'm worried, you should be too. Anyways, do you enjoy having Tigerscar as your mentor? I heard he's really strict."

"Who's really strict?" A voice came from behind the two apprentices. Mossypaw's eyes widened. "Uh… Nobody, Tigerscar." Tigerscar rolled his eyes. "Please. I know you were talking about me. Girls, enjoy cleaning ticks off of Addercloud for the rest of the day."

Shadepaw gritted her teeth as she rubbed mouse bile on Addercloud's fur. "StarClan, this stinks!" she complained. Addercloud raised his eyebrow. "My fur, or cleaning ticks off of me?"

"Uh…." Was all Shadepaw could think of saying. Addercloud laughed good-naturedly. "I was just joking. Shadepaw, Mossypaw, go take a break and eat."

"Bring some prey back for me too!" Addercloud yowled as Mossypaw and Shadepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. "That was torturous," Mossypaw meowed. "It was," Shadepaw agreed. "And it was entirely your fault that we got stuck in this mess in the first place."

Mossypaw huffed. "Whatever. Shall we share a vole?" Shadepaw nodded and reached for one. Just then, an orange-red paw shot out and grabbed the vole. "Wouldn't want you poisoning the fresh-kill pile with those smelly paws of yours, would you?" Vixenpaw smirked.

Shadepaw scowled. "What's your problem?!" Then, Stormpaw butted in. "He's right, you know? You should probably wash your paws before you eat." Mossypaw joined in the conversation. "We should, Shadepaw."

"I know!" Shadepaw snapped. "Let's just go before Addercloud starts getting fussy." Stormpaw looked at her. "I could get something for Addercloud," he offered. Shadepaw glared at him. "I can manage just fine, thanks. I don't your help."

Stormpaw looked hurt. "If that's what you want. Let's go, Vixenpaw." Vixenpaw looked at his brother. "Uh, you never want to go anywhere with me. " Vixenpaw meowed, confused.

Stormpaw hissed at him. "Well now I do! Let's go!" Stormpaw stormed **(A/N. Get it? Stormed? Nevermind.)** off to the apprentices' den. Vixenpaw shrugged. "Whatever." Then, he padded away, following Stormpaw.

Shadepaw blinked. "What just happened?" Mossypaw shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care! Come on; let's go to the stream to wash our paws. I'm hungry!"

Shadepaw snorted. "You're always hungry." Mossypaw stuck her tongue out. "Am not!" she meowed defensively. "Whatever you say, Mossypaw," Shadepaw teased. "Let's go. I'm getting hungry too."

Mossypaw and Shadepaw were heading towards the camp entrance, only to be stopped by Tigerscar. "Where are you two going?"

Shadepaw looked up at him. "Addercloud told us to go take a break for lunch. We were going to wash our paws at the stream."

Tigerscar considered the situation for a heart-beat or two. "All right. Let me come with you, just in case."

Shadepaw and Mossypaw both nodded. As the three cats headed in the direction of the small stream, Mossypaw sniffed the air.

"Tigerscar, what's that smell in the air?" Mossypaw asked, worried. Tigerscar sniffed the air. Shadepaw's eyes widened at something behind Tigerscar.

"FOX!"

**A/N What do you think is going to happen next? And why do you think Stormpaw acted so weird all of the sudden? You'll have wait for the next chapter to find out! ****JJJ**


	8. Stormpaw

** Random Character Box**

**Name: Stormpaw**

**Age: 9 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Mentor: Flintshine**

Stormpaw and Vixenpaw walked into the apprentices' den and sat down. Vixenpaw tried to start a conversation. "So...The geek got rejected by the freak? Amazing!"

Stormpaw frowned. "Sometimes I wonder how the elders haven't mauled you yet…" Vixenpaw looked offended. "Rude!"

"I'm the one who's rude? Please. You tried to push me into a pile of fox-dung when we were kits." Stormpaw meowed. Vixenpaw defended himself. "You were annoying!" Stormpaw raised his eyebrow.

Vixenpaw huffed. "Okay, so maybe I wanted to do that for fun…" Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you think we're going to the gathering this moon?"

Vixenpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Froststar." Stormpaw flicked his tail. "Why not? And before you ask, no, I will not ask her if you can skip apprentice duties next moon."

"You know me too well," Vixenpaw scowled. "Yes, yes I do. Maybe a little too well," Stormpaw added mischievously as he padded out of the den. Stormpaw padded up to Froststar, whom was exiting her den. Froststar looked at Stormpaw. "Hello Stormpaw," she meowed. "Is there something you need?"

Stormpaw nodded. "Yes… Um, I was just wondering which cats would be sent to the gathering tonight."

Froststar purred. "I was just about to announce it! Since you asked, you can go. I'll be announcing who else will go to the gathering in a moment." Froststar climbed onto the high rock. "All cats old enough to swim, please gather around," she yowled.

Soon, many cats gathered around Froststar. "I have decided which cats shall go to the gathering. Amberheart, Rippleblaze, Thrushcloud, Shadepaw, Snowpaw, Vixenpaw, Mossypaw, Stormpaw, Buzzardsplash, Emberstrike, and Tigerscar will go to this moon's gathering." Then, Froststar furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is Tigerscar?"

"He's out with Mossypaw and Shadepaw to wash their paws. He should be back by now though," Buzzardsplash meowed.

Froststar narrowed her eyes. "Alright. In that case-" Froststar was interrupted by a pitiful wail. "Help! It's Tigerscar!" Froststar blinked and looked at the cat who spoke.

"We-we were attacked…Foxes… So many! Tigerscar…" Mossypaw's knees crumpled. Froststar gently nudged Mossypaw. "Speak, Mossypaw," she commanded. Mossypaw swallowed. "Perhaps you should see for yourself."

Froststar frowned. "Fine. Flintshine, Dapplestorm, Mossypaw is to lead you and I to Tigerscar and Shadepaw. Stormpaw, come with us. Tell Sparrowpaw to come with some herbs too." Stormpaw dipped his head. "Yes, Froststar."

Froststar looked at the cats sternly. "Well? Be on your way! Tigerscar and Shadepaw could be dead by now, and it would be your fault! Hurry!"

Stormpaw rushed over to the medicine cat den. "Sparrowpaw!" he called. Sparrowpaw's dark colored head poked out of the medicine cat den. "What?" he snapped. Stormpaw shrunk back. "Sorry. I'm just a bit stressed," Sparrowpaw apologized. "Do you need something?"

Stormpaw nodded vigorously. "Follow me," he meowed quickly. "And bring some of your herbs too!" Stormpaw followed Mossypaw's scent trail into the forest, Sparrowpaw right behind him. Sparrowpaw's whiskers twitched. "Where exactly are you taking me? This better not be some nonsense! I'm supposed to be asking Sparkleleaf if ThunderClan has any goldenrod or horsetail to spare!"

Stormpaw growled. "It's important, okay!? You would know if you there when Froststar was addressing the clan!" Sparrowpaw gave his chest a few embarrassed licks. "Sorry," he muttered.

After a while, they arrived at their destination. Stormpaw gasped. "What happened!?" he cried out. "Help us," Dapplestorm croaked. Sparrowpaw set down his herbs and walked over to Dapplestorm. "You've dislocated your tail…Sprained your paw… Nothing I can't fix. I'll deal with it back at camp." Sparrowpaw meowed.

Dapplestorm nodded. "Alright. I'll try to get to camp to get more cats to help us back." Dapplestorm limped away into the trees. Sparrowpaw padded over to Flintshine. "Just a few scratches here and there…A wrenched claw or two…I'll get you some comfrey root and tormentil." Sparrowpaw chewed the tormentil and gently placed it on Flintshine's wounds.

Sparrowpaw chewed the comfrey root into a poultice. He placed it onto Flintshine's claws. "If you can, get back to camp," Sparrowpaw commanded. Flintshine dipped his head and padded away slowly. "Icewind and Maplestone are here," he informed them.

Sparrowpaw nodded. "Bring Tigerscar over here." Maplestone dragged Tigerscar over to Icewind and Sparrowpaw. Icewind examined him. "He has serious injuries...We might not be able to heal him."

Stormpaw eyes widened. "So…H-he's dead?" Sparrowpaw shrugged. "Perhaps we can heal him with the help of other medicine cats. Maybe not. We'll see." Stormpaw looked around. "Where's Shadepaw!?" he exclaimed.

"Over here…" A weak voice came from a clump of ferns. Stormpaw looked at Shadepaw. Shadepaw's hindleg was twisted in a funny way. She had scratches all over her, and her shoulder was bitten. There was a huge gash in her stomach. Shadepaw coughed out some blood. "Don't bother with me. Froststar needs help."

Stormpaw shook his head. "I'm no medicine cat. I'll be a nuisance to Froststar if I fuss over her." Shadepaw tried for a joke. "You're already a nuisance!" Stormpaw stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, right. You probably want to beg for my company right now!"  
Shadepaw let out a humph. "Whatever! I…" Shadepaw coughed out some more blood. Stormpaw looked at her seriously. "That's it. You're coming back to camp right now." Shadepaw glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Stormpaw narrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want to bleed to death?"

Shadepaw sighed. "You do have a point… Help me to my paws." Shadepaw stumbled back to the ground as soon as she got up. "Okay, so maybe not. A warrior will probably have to carry back to camp."

Stormpaw looked at Shadepaw with concern. "Ok. I'll go check on Froststar. I'll be right back." Shadepaw nodded and rested her head on her paws. Stormpaw slowly walked towards Froststar.

"Froststar…?" he murmured. Stormpaw's eyes widened at the sight of Froststar. Stormpaw choked at the sight of Froststar's broken body. "Starclan, no…Froststar, are you okay?"

Stormpaw received no reply. All he could hear was silence. Stormpaw had recently been told that Froststar was on her last life. Stormpaw looked into Froststar's empty, endless eyes. "May you rest in peace, Froststar. Your clanmates will never forget you." He whispered. Stormpaw sighed. So many cats have died in Stormpaw's life, and he was only 9 moons old! Was StarClan trying to destroy his clan?


	9. Cedarsplash

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Cedarsplash**

**Age: 58 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Deputy/Warrior**

**Apprentice: Vixenpaw**

** Cedarsplash **touched his nose to Moonstone. When he woke up, he would be leader of his RiverClan. Or, at least, that was what he thought. Cedarsplash blinked his eyes opened. He looked around warily at his surroundings. He was in a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, dank, gray trees. The air was cold, thick, foggy and damp and it had an echoing silence.

When Cedarsplash looked up, he saw a black and starless sky. It was a dull, vast empty place—the complete opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds, which were warm and sunny. Cedarsplash furrowed his eyebrows. This definitely wasn't StarClan. Was this some kind of test?  
If it was, Cedarsplash would have to do his best to pass. An empty, cold laugh echoed around him. "No, this isn't a test. StarClan does not want you to become leader of RiverClan." A black cat stepped out of the shadows.

Cedarsplash looked at the cat in horror. "Nonsense! StarClan has never said anything bad about me! If they didn't want me to become leader, they would come to me their selves!"

"But they didn't, did they? My name is Raven. They sent me to explain things to you. They believe that you should not be leader, so you will not receive your nine lives." Raven explained.

"You are waking up. When you get back to your clan, you must tell them that you did not receive your nine lives, and you will have to live leaderless until your medicine cats receive an omen." Raven told him.

"Wait! But-" Cedarsplash was too late. He had already woken up. "But who's going to be the leader of RiverClan until then?"

Before Cedarsplash had left for his journey to Moonstone, he wondered if StarClan was trying to destroy RiverClan. So many cats had died in such a short time. Now, he was sure of it. Cedarsplash was a loyal and noble warrior that was popular and liked within his clanmates. No doubt it was the same in StarClan too. If Cedarsplash couldn't receive his nine lives and become leader of RiverClan, then who could? Who would lead RiverClan?

Cedarsplash shook his head to clear out all of the bad thoughts. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe StarClan would soon tell him who the new leader of RiverClan would be. Icewind sat next to him, her tail curled neatly around her paws.

"So? Shall we travel back to RiverClan, Cedar_star_?" she asked. Cedarsplash shook his head solemnly. "StarClan did not give me my nine lives. I am not the leader of RiverClan. I am not Cedarstar, the leader of RiverClan, but just Cedarsplash, a senior warrior who's Clan now has no leader."

Icewind stared at him in surprise. "But this has never happened before! And what do you mean by no leader? Didn't StarClan at least tell you who the next leader of RiverClan would be?"

"No…" Cedarsplash whispered. "No, they did not." Icewind had a worried expression on her face. "Alright then…We better get back to our clanmates."

When Cedarsplash and Icewind got back, cats crowded around them. "Wow! You made it from Moonstone and back in one day! You are a speedy cat!" Maplestone commented.

Then, Rippleblaze approached him. "Well? Are you Cedarstar now?" Rippleblaze demanded. Cedarsplash flicked his tail. "I will make an announcement at the High Rock." Rippleblaze nodded and padded away.

Cedarsplash climbed up the High Rock. "All cats old enough to swim, please gather around the High Rock." He yowled. His clanmates gathered around the High Rock excitedly.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. Icewind rested her tail tip on his shoulder. "You can do this, Cedarsplash." She whispered.

"U-um…I'll tell them at tonight's Gathering," he muttered. "As Froststar said before…Before her…Before her death… Amberheart, Rippleblaze, Thrushcloud, Shadepaw, Snowpaw, Vixenpaw, Mossypaw, Stormpaw, Buzzardsplash, and Emberstrike will go to this moon's gathering. Addercloud, you may come if you wish," He announced.

"Um…You may start getting ready now…" He stuttered. "We leave at moonhigh." His clanmates started grooming their pelts and eating herbs to keep their strength up.

Soon enough, it was moonhigh. He signaled for his clanmates to follow him, and together, he and his clanmates headed out of camp.


	10. Shadepaw 2

**A/N OK, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! There's a really important author's note at the end, so make sure you check it out!**

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Mentor: None**

**Shadepaw's Pov **

**_After a while, the RiverClan cats had finally reached Fourtrees._**

Shadepaw couldn't help but to cast a worried look at her father. He seemed uneasy, unlike his usual confident and proud self. She knew the reason why, and it bothered her just as much as it bothered him. She let out a sigh, only meant for herself, but others heard.

Shadepaw saw her dead mentor, Tigerscar, shooting hear look of curiosity and annoyance, only to remember that he was gone. Apparently she looked upset, because her clanmates sneaked looks at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

Her sister, Snowpaw, padded up to her. "Hey, Shadepaw. Is something bothering you? You seem a bit nervous."

"No, no," Shadepaw lied quickly. "It's nothing." As she said that, she thought back to the moment when her father told her about his problem.

_! #$%^&amp;*Flashback*&amp;^%$# !_

_ Cedarsplash beckoned her over with his tail. "Sit down," he meowed. Shadepaw took a seat next to him. "I-I….StarClan didn't give me my nine lives," he blurted._

_ Shadepaw gaped at her father. "What!?" She shrieked. Her voice started to grow shrill. "What will we do without a lea-"_

_ Cedarsplash covered her mouth with his tail. "Hush, or do you want to bring the whole forest running over here!? This must never be revealed to anyone other than the ones who already know!" He growled._

_ Shadepaw hissed furiously as soon as Cedarsplash removed his tail from her mouth. "So, you're just going to lie to the whole clan!? What kind of leader are you!?"_

_ Cedarsplash looked at her sadly. "A leader that wasn't approved of StarClan. That's what kind of leader I am."_

_! #$%^&amp;*Flashback Ends*&amp;^%$# !_

Snowpaw wouldn't leave Shadepaw alone. "I know you're lying! We're sisters, you can tell me anything!" Snowpaw meowed.

"Anything but this," Shadepaw pleaded. Snowpaw frowned at her. "I thought you trusted me…I guess not."

Shadepaw gasped. "Never! I do trust you!" Snowpaw looked at her in the eye. "Then trust me with this secret! I promise I won't tell," she vowed.

"Well…I suppose. But promise me that you won't get mad at our father," she whispered. Snowpaw nodded. "I promise."

"Well…StarClan di-" Shadepaw (fortunately) interrupted by Rippleblaze. "I'm so excited! Cedarstar said that I would be his deputy!"

Snowpaw blinked warmly at him. "Congratulations!" She seemed to forget all about their earlier conversation. Believe it or not, Rippleblaze had only become a warrior a few moons ago, yet he had still mentored enough apprentices and became eligible to become deputy.

He also had the perfect personality. He was ambitious, patient, kind, and fair. He was the right choice for deputy.

Shadepaw smiled at Rippleblaze. "Well done! You deserve it." Rippleblaze purred and hopped off somewhere else, probably to brag to more cats. Shadepaw took the chance to escape from Snowpaw before she actually had to reveal her father's secret.

Shadepaw scurried over to Stormpaw to avoid the awkward conversation that would be bound to happen between Shadepaw and Snowpaw. Before she could reach him though, she bumped into a bundle of fur.

Shadepaw let out a surprised squeak and jumped back. The cat that she bumped into turned around, hackles raised.

"Sorry!" Shadepaw apologized. "I didn't mean to-" The cat cut her off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm Blackpaw of ShadowClan. Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Shadepaw of RiverClan," Shadepaw introduced. "Cool!" Blackpaw mewed enthusiastically. Maybe a little _too_ enthusiastically. Shadepaw was suspicious of this cat. No ShadowClan cat has ever been this friendly to a RiverClan cat. No ShadowClan cat has ever been this friendly to _any _cat.

_He's trying to make me become friends with him so that I won't be able to fight his clan as easily in battle, _Shadepaw realized. _Well, two can play at that game._

"So, how's the prey running?" Blackpaw asked. "Wonderful!" Shadepaw replied. "You know, I'm so glad I actually got to talk to a cat outside of my clan. It's only my second gathering, after all."

Blackpaw looked surprised. "Oh! Well, this is my first gathering." Shadepaw's eyes widened. This apprentice had only been one for a moon, or maybe even less! How was it that he was already trying to be so cunning?

"Oh…I just thought that…" Shadepaw looked up to see Blackpaw's head barely looming over hers. "You know…You're taller…" It was true. Shadepaw thought that Blackpaw would be at least as old as Vixenpaw, or maybe even as old as Mossypaw or Sparrowpaw. But no. Blackpaw was younger than her.

Blackpaw looked at her, worried. "Is something wrong?" he mewed. Shadepaw shook her head. "No, no, everything's fine."

"Ok, if you say so, Shadepaw. Well, I have to go. Hollypaw's probably looking for me," Blackpaw explained. Shadepaw gave him a curt nod and headed over to her clan. Soon, Stormpaw approached.

"Who was that?" He asked. "Blackpaw. He just became an apprentice this moon." Stormpaw looked a bit surprised. "Oh. Well…"

Shadepaw bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Cat got your tongue?" Stormpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Well… Yes."

Shadepaw snorted. "Unbelievable." Stormpaw let out an indignant _hmph._ Stormpaw flicked his tail towards a crowd of ThunderClan cats. "I'm going to go talk to some ThunderClan cats. See Ya!"

A voice came from behind Shadepaw. "Did he seriously just ditch you?" Shadepaw spun around to see Vixenpaw. "He did not ditch me! He was just going somewhere else to do something!" She denied hotly.

Vixenpaw rolled his eyes. "Come on, admit it!" Shadepaw flicked his ear with her tail. "Vixenpaw! Seriously!"

Vixenpaw stuck out his tongue and scurried off. Shadepaw sighed. She just got ditched. Again.

**A/N Ok, so I'm making a new story for Warrior Cats called The Chemistry of Hate. I'll get straight to the point. I need OC's for it. Here's the summary for The Chemistry of Hate. **

** He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. They are both often ignored and shunned by many of their clanmates because of their roots. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off their whole clan?**

** Important things you need to know before you submit an OC(s): ****_The first two apprentices with opposite genders submitted by two separate users will be the two main characters._**** You can submit as many OC's as you want, but you may only submit one cat to be one of the two main characters. I will not accept cats with names where the prefixes are River, Wind, Thunder, or Shadow. I will not accept cats with names such as Hammerbrain, Doorfur, Turkeybreath, or Flamingoface. I also will not accept cats with unnatural fur or eye colors. ****_I CAN KILL CATS IF I WANT! BEWARE!_**

**Example of an "Application Form":**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Future Warrior or Medicine Cat Name (If needed): Shadestream**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan (If you want your cat to be a main character or mentioned quite often, they will have to be in RiverClan): RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Appearance: light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Personality: kind, quick-witted**

**Main Character/Not Main Character: Main Character**

**Additional Info: Her favorite prey is mice, despite the fact she is in RiverClan**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	11. Snowpaw

**A/N I have given up on FanFiction for the time being, but right now I feel like writing, so I'm just going to continue updating this story as much as possible before I no longer want to write. Hope you're all cool with that. **

**Allegiances**

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader: Cedarsplash-white tom with blue-eyes**

**Apprentice, Vixenpaw**

**Deputy: Rippleblaze-dark orange tom with a white chest**

**Apprentice, Brookpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Icewind-white she-cat **

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Amberheart-white she-cat with yellow patches of fur**

**Amberlight-brown/orange she-cat**

**Maplestone-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest**

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Dapplestorm-** **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Thrushcloud-gray and white tom**

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**Streamfeather-gray tabby tom with a torn ear**

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Buzzardsplash-brown and white tabby tom with brown eyes**

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Flintshine- stormy gray tom with amber eyes**

**Emberstrike-auburn tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Queens:**

**Willowdawn-white she-cat with flecks of gray fur and green eyes**

**Dawnflower-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Addercloud- gray tom with darker gray stripes and a torn ear **

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader: Breezestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Leopardspot-golden tabby she-cat with unusual dark golden spots**

**Medicine Cat: Sparkleleaf-white she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Graytail-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Brokenpaw**

**Mistypool-she-cat with fur the color of mist **

**Firestorm-bright orange tom with green eyes**

**Sunstrike-golden tom with amber eyes**

**Squirrelflower-dark ginger she-cat**

**Apprentice, Longpaw**

**Berrystream-cream colored tom with broad shoulders**

**Queens:**

**Mistmoon-beautiful white she cat**

**Cindersplash- black she-cat with black eyes**

**Elders: Oakpool-once handsome tom with brown fur**

**_WindClan_**

**Leader: Leafstar-brown she-cat with piercing green eyes**

**Deputy: Hailstorm-white tom with brown eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Blossomheart- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Rivergaze-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Vinepaw**

**Stormdusk-stormy gray tom**

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Willowsky-dark gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Goldenwind-golden she-cat with bright blue eyes**

**Blazefoot-light gray tom with icy blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Speckleleaf-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Robinflight-black tom with blue eyes**

**Cloudshine-white tom with green eyes**

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader: Foxstar-ginger she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Deputy: Frostfeather-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Silentsong-brown she-cat with a beautiful, soothing voice**

**Apprentice, Tawnyfur**

**Warriors:**

**Ravenlight-dark brown tom with gray eyes**

**Crowheart-handsome tom with smoky-gray fur **

**Harestreak-** **brown-and-white tom**

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Ivystorm-** **slender silver and white tabby she-cat**

**Owlscreech-light brown tabby tom**

**Nightfeather- well-muscled, black tom with amber eyes**

**Sunstream-golden she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Dewfern-** **spotted gray tabby she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Feathermist-pale gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Elders:**

**Oakfeather-** **reddish brown tom**

**Silverstripe-** **light silver-gray and black tabby she-cat**

**Random Character Info Box**

**Name: Snowpaw**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Mentor: Streamfeather**

Snowpaw's POV

**_While Shadepaw was on the other side of the clearing being ditched by her fellow apprentices, Snowpaw was by herself, drowning in her thoughts._**

Snowpaw didn't want to admit it, but all she could think about was how Shadepaw was being so secretive. Snowpaw had never hidden anything from Shadepaw – _anything_! She'd even told Shadepaw about her crush on the mysterious Ravenpaw, who never seemed to stay in the same place for long. Shadepaw, on the other hand, was hiding a huge secret from her about their father! Their father, of all cats! Even if whatever Shadepaw knew couldn't be shared with any other cat, Snowpaw was her sister, and she deserved the right to know whatever Shadepaw knew about their father!

Suddenly, a voice jolted Snowpaw out of her thoughts. "If you don't take that look off your face, everyone's going to start to think that you're constipated or something."

Vixenpaw.

Snowpaw glared at annoying orange tom she had grown to hate. "I'm sure everyone will be noticing your vile personality more than my face, thank you very much."

Vixenpaw sighed. "I'm afraid your personality isn't much better than mine. Besides, even if you didn't have that terrible personality of yours, I doubt that anyone would want to spend time with you, considering you look as ugly as a dog's behind."

Snowpaw hissed and whacked the top of Vixenpaw's head with her paw. "Go away!"

With a roll of his eyes and flick of his tail, Vixenpaw strutted off to go annoy another clanmate_. Good riddance_, Snowpaw thought.

Snowpaw was about to go find Shadepaw, but an elder that reeked of WindClan made her sit back down again with his tail. "The Gathering is about to start, young one. Sit back down, will you?" Snowpaw scowled and shrugged off the elder's tail, but stayed seated nonetheless. Snowpaw had no reason not to obey this elder, even if he was from WindClan.

When it was clear that the Gathering wasn't going to start for a while, Snowpaw started to get up to leave. However, the elder starting talking, and Snowpaw had no choice but to stay where she was.

"You know, when I was young like you, I…" Snowpaw began to drown out the white-furred elder, and payed no attention to what he was saying.

"…not listening. Have I bored you, young one?" Snowpaw looked up at the elder in confusion. The elder sighed. "Oh well. By the way, my name is Cloudshine. I just wanted to tell someone my story, for I may not live to see the next moon."

Snowpaw opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could, Cedarstar climbed onto the High Rock and announced, "This Gathering has officially begun!"

After a moment or two, the clans quieted down, and Cedarstar began to speak. "RiverClan has terrible news to share. Froststar, and one of our senior warriors, Tigerscar, have been killed by a pack of foxes." Gasps rang throughout the entire clearing. "While I traveled to the Moonstone, my warriors went on several patrols and decided that the foxes may have run off in the direction of WindClan."

WindClan immediately grew uneasy. A brown she-cat with piercing green eyes, presumably Leafstar, the leader of WindClan, spoke up. "And did you not care enough to even order your warriors to warn a passing WindClan patrol about this?"

Cedarstar swallowed. "I would've, but something more important had occupied my mind at the time."

"Something more important than the lives of several WindClan kits and elders?" Leafstar challenged.

"Yes."

Leafstar stared at Cedarstar with an angry look in her eyes. "Would you care to tell us what is more important?"

Every cat in the clearing watched as Cedarstar took a deep breath. "StarClan refuses to give me or any of my clanmates the nine lives required to be a true leader."

Snowpaw stared in disbelief at her father. How could he lie to his own clanmates about this? Apparently, Snowpaw wasn't the only one who was upset.

Rippleblaze hissed. "Cedarsplash, how could you tell me I would be deputy if you weren't even leader?" More protests from RiverClan joined Rippleblaze's. Cedarsplash could only look away in shame.

Snowpaw turned away so that she wouldn't have to see her father be humiliated. That's when she noticed that the bright moon had suddenly been covered by dark gray clouds sent by StarClan.

"Silence!" Foxstar of ShadowClan yowled. "The clouds have covered the moon! This Gathering is officially over!"

WindClan and ShadowClan immediately scrambled to their paws and left, leaving only ThunderClan with RiverClan.

Breezestar, ThunderClan's leader, sneered at Cedarsplash. "Now that your clan is at its weakest, it is the perfect time to gain more land. You better watch your back, RiverClan vermin."

With that, ThunderClan made their exit, and the RiverClan leader was left with a broken spirit, several furious clanmates, and worst of all, the disappointment of his kits.


End file.
